


When The Party's Over

by celeistic



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, do not read this if you are not ready for the heartbreak, except no Child comes of it, seriously this gets sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeistic/pseuds/celeistic
Summary: Mark Fischbach has been gay for as long as he can remember, but has never dared to come out due to the religious beliefs surrounding his city, and being the quarterback of the football team? There was no way. But after a faithful night with Jack McLoughlin, the most openly gay boy at their high school, Mark can't run away so easily from the situation he's gotten himself into. He's forced to come to terms with his sexuality, his reputation, and so much more than he ever thought possible.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin & Felix Kjellberg
Kudos: 10





	When The Party's Over

Mark Fischbach knew he was gay.

He had known ever since...well...he wasn't sure when he didn't know he was gay. Some of his earliest memories were filled with the feeling of being more attached to boys than girls. His first crush on a boy developed in first grade and stayed with him for six years, all throughout elementary school. Until his first crush and first real best friend, Andrew, moved away at the start of their middle school career. Mark had thought about telling his friend about how he liked him way more than any best friend should, but he ultimately never told him. He knew not only would Andrew not reciprocate his feelings, but he would also not accept his homosexuality. 

The universe had played many cruel jokes on Mark, one of them being that he was horribly, painfully, homosexual, but his family had settled in Aovch, Ohio. A city with three colleges that were private and Christianity-based, if there were to give anyone an indication of the sort of climate - it would be that. 

Due to this fact, Mark had not been open about his sexuality to very many people - only three other people knew besides himself. His parents knew, and luckily they happily accepted their son. Isabelle Mendoza, a girl he was very close with in middle school, also knew as she had admitted to him that she was bisexual; which made him feel safe. Mark had worried that since his friendship with Isabelle was practically nonexistent due to the social pressures for him to hang out with "the right people" (aka other athletes, cheerleaders, and genuinely people he didn't care for), that Isabelle would start to tell people that he was gay. As a means of revenge for abandoning her, but it was the start of senior year and she hadn't said anything to anyone as far as he was concerned. He sometimes caught a glance from her, and she would give him a smile if she noticed him - Mark missed her as his friend, he loved "the local witch" (a term the bullies had started to call her, but he knew that if she was still the same from middle school; she didn't mind it, in fact, embraced it). He wondered if she missed him too. 

Little to Mark's knowledge, his senior year he would get the chance to rekindle his friendship with Isabelle - as well as form relationships with some unexpected faces. 

Mark had never been intimate with anyone other than girls, a few times with Isabelle during middle school bleeding into freshman year, and of course with his current girlfriend, Veronica Olsen, the head cheerleader. And he sure as Hell had never been intimate with another boy. He definitely didn't expect for his senior year to begin with such a journey, but the drinks he had beforehand did help with the process. 

It was the last party being thrown before senior year was to start the following week. Mark was not necessarily someone for parties, he was introverted by nature, but it was the first last party of his senior year and everyone was there - he figured he might as well be too. He even saw Isabelle there, who still managed to wear all black, but even the dress she wore showed a fair amount of her tanned skin. Mark caught her eye and she gave him a wide, toothy smile and waved to him. He returned both gestures and felt his heart tug, he wanted to talk to her. To get to know the woman she had grown into. To talk about cute boys together. Even after all this time, Isabelle was the only person he trusted in this city. 

While lost in his thoughts, Mark felt someone taller than him slam into his shoulder; breaking him from his inner world. He stumbled and ended up spilling half of his drink onto his favorite red flannel. 

"Holy fucking shit, I'm so sorry." Mark identified the voice as none other than Jack McLoughlin; as it was impossible to mistake it for anyone else with his thick Irish accent. 

He spun around to meet the face that owned the voice, and immediately his heart began to race as he locked gaze with the most brilliantly blue eyes. He didn't even know eyes could be so blue. It was like looking into the ocean. 

"I-It's okay, just hopefully I don't get pulled over or I'm definitely fucked." Mark laughed nervously, fuck, why wouldn't his heart calm down?

Jack gave him a wide grin, "I can get you a new shirt, I have one you can probably squeeze into." he offered.

"Wait, this is _your_ party?" Mark asked, as he cocked a dark brow into a confused expression. 

"You're at a party where you don't know who's house its even at?" the brunet boy retorted playfully with a smirk for miles and crossed his arms against his chest. 

Mark felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up, thankful that the dark couldn't betray his cherry face. "I think I'll take you up on your offer of a clean shirt. My nipple is kind of cold from the spill." he mentioned, Jack laughed lightly and smiled. Mark wondered if when the sun said goodnight it disappeared into Jack's cheeks. 

Jack grabbed Mark's hand as he led him through the sea of dancing flesh and flashing lights. Mark was led into what he assumed to be Jack's bedroom. It was black and white; minimalistic and attractive much like the boy who claimed it as his. 

Mark watched as Jack dug through his closet for a few minutes to produce a large Led Zeppelin t-shirt. 

"Sorry my closet resembles a Hot Topic, I guess I never left my emo phase." Jack scoffed with a laugh and handed Mark the t-shirt.

"Hey, that's better than your closet being filled with American Eagle. I look like the biggest douche always." Mark murmured as he began to unbutton his sticky flannel. 

"I don't know, I think you look pretty hot always." the taller, brunet figure complimented; Mark stopped unbuttoning his shirt and stared up at Jack, his mouth slightly a gap. He had never been complimented by another guy before. 

"Would you like some help?" Jack asked softly, he took a few steps forward until he stood towering over Mark. Mark suddenly couldn't hear the music that gave the house its heartbeat. He only heard his own, pounding away like a bass drum. 

Jack placed his hands on Mark's, where they had stopped midway through unbuttoning his flannel; he leaned down into the shorter boy's ear and he felt his breath on his skin. He wondered if it was that warm or if it was his blushed face that felt like a fireplace.

"Tell me to stop, please, I won't do anything you don't want to." Jack whispered; pulled away to look into Mark's dark chocolate eyes.

As Mark stared into those endless oceans for eyes, he found something he had never seen in another man's eyes. Lust? Maybe, but there was something else. Mark didn't ponder it for much longer as his eyes rested on Jack's lips. He wanted to, Jack was a cold drink of water and he was so thirsty. 

Without any more consideration, Mark pulled his arms around Jack's neck and connected their lips together. His nerves immediately felt as if they were filled with fire. Jack's fingers worked to unbutton his shirt while he moved down to suck on Mark's neck, he smiled to himself as he heard a breathy "fuck," come from Mark. 

Mark felt as if he was coming home for the first time.

Jack pushed the shorter boy onto his black-comforted bed and climbed on top of him. He took a moment to simply look Mark over: his dark brown eyes, his chiseled jawline, Jack wondered if Mark knew he was crafted by the Gods. He gave him a wide smile before continuing to make out with his nightly lover.

Mark didn't know what to expect for his first time, he certainly wished he would've known it would hurt at the beginning as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, but it got better. He had never felt so good in his life. 

As for Jack, he could've gotten off simply to the sounds Mark made as he climaxed. His soft, black hair felt like silk in his fist as he gripped onto it as he also finished in Mark. This was it, ever since sophomore year when he first laid eyes on Mark - this is what he wanted. He wanted a million and one more nights like this. 

It was around four in the morning when all the strangers had left his house; save for his very best friends who waited for him downstairs as he started the wash for his sheets. Isabelle, who sat on the lap of her boyfriend Ethan Nestor, Felix Kjellberg and his girlfriend Mariza Birmingham and her best friend Amy Nelson. 

Jack sauntered his way downstairs in cleaner, comfier clothes and joined his friends in his living room. 

"Well, are you going to tell us about it? Or just stand there with a shit-eating grin." Isabelle barked from where she cuddled Ethan on one of the love chairs. 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, you pervert. For starters, your local bottom actually topped tonight. I don't think he's ever done anything with a guy." Jack said and fist bumped Felix who stuck out his hand in solidarity.

"What was it like? Fucking the hottest person at school." Amy asked, her blonde eyebrows in an intrigued expression.

"Amazing, more than perfect. Even the sounds he made were perfect, like angels singing." the Ireland native purred with a particularly dreamy look in his blue gaze. 

"Did you even think about using protection, McLoughlin?" Isabelle questioned, a stern look coming to rest on her pretty face. 

Jack's eyebrows furrowed into confusion, "What does protection matter? We're both boys, its not like he can get pregnant and I know I'm clean." he retorted. 

Isabelle's face turned into one of icy disappointment that sent chills down Jack's spine. "I've told you this before, Jack. Mark is different, he has a semi-functioning uterus that he doesn't have a lot of information on. What the hell are you going to do if he gets knocked up?" she scolded, leave it to Isabelle to give him a lecture like she always did. It was like having a second mom. 

"Hey, I just had sex with him like three hours ago. How about we wait to freak out when its time to freak out if there even if one." Jack barked back; he watched as Isabelle stuck he tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, which he did the same to her. Funny how she could go from lecturing him like a parent to acting like his little sister.

But Jack heard a whisper in his ear that said, "What if?"...it sounded a lot like Mark.

Mark laid in his bed that afternoon, his head felt tight from the headache and his body was sore. He couldn't stop thinking about Jack, the way he kissed him, their sex, he wanted more. He wanted to get to know Jack. He wanted more than just sex, but how could he? He wasn't openly gay, and his reputation in his circle would deplete if he even dared to try to talk to Jack at school. And he didn't want to make his senior year a living Hell by pissing off the most popular kids at school. 

However, fighting with his inner feelings about wanting to lead a life truer to himself was going to be the least of Mark Fischbach's problems that school year.


End file.
